dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Kallen
Kallen (紅月カレン, Kallen) also known as Project Orion, is a genetically-modified Human who was subjected to Ki Transcription experiments by her father, Dr. Zevhar''t who worked alongside ''Dr. Enma and his Project Sigma. Kallen escaped the facility she was raised in and began a rampage in the lab, killing many in the process, but allowed her father to escape--for a time. Appearance At first glance, Kallen is androgynous in appearance, looking like a younger version of her deceased father. With short blue hair, blue eyes, and snow white skin, Kallen is a beauty among the locals, once one is able to get past her initial doll-like appearance. Kallen typically wears a white blouse leaving the buttons closer to her bust un-buttoned and a yellow tie that dangles loosely around her neck. She also wears a light blue skirt that matches her light blue thigh high stockings and dark blue closed toed dress shoes. On rare occassions, Kallen can be seen wearing formal clothing such as blue shirts, ties and her trademark blue cap. When she does this, she is usually preparing for a mission and when she is spotted by others, Kallen is often mistaken for a guy, much to her chagrin. Her own father, once told Saori's father that Kallen's appearance in her formal garb does not fit her as she could probably attract more men that way. When dressing in casual attire, Kallen wears an outfit that resembles that of a biker's. She wears a a light green leather jacket without a shirt underneath as to give way to her feminine charms. She typically tucks her hair behind her right ear as a way to show off her near flawless pale skin. Personality Kallen has a very caring personality as she values human life, and is willing to do anything to prevent anyone from dying in front of or around her. It has been noted by Kallen's friends that she may be protecting enemies who would kill her if they were given the chance. Kallen is goodnatured, out-spoken, and straightforward. Despite being slightly naive, she seems to have a talent of gathering people together. Although she is seen as a cheerful, bright-smiling young was in the present, Kallen was shown as an emotionless young child when he was young, due to the various experiments performed on her. Kallenalways gives off the impression of being goofy and aloof, but when she realizes that her allies and friends are in danger, she is capable of shocking everyone, including those closest to her by showing them a more somber face. After murdering her father, she showed those her serious side, which made many note that she has a large amount of darkness hidden in her soul. When she truly gets serious, Kallen is noted to become more of a beserker and will begin to attack friend and foe alike, often giving off a cold and muderous feeling to those around her. History Synopsis Techniques and Abilities Ki Transcription Techniques Amethyst Edge: Once Kallen activates _________, she gains the usage of several ribbon-like weapons in place of the use of her arms. These weapons can be hardened for offense or softened in order for Kallen to defend herself. Each one of these ribbons can stretch for incredible distances and have the consistency of a sword forged from diamond. Kallen's main form of attack when using the Amethyst Edge is to strike at the opponent's vitals, aiming to end the battle quickly and painfully. Even when broken, the ribbons can reconstitute themselves quite quickly by reforming from breaking down more matter into Ki, although doing so will cause Kallen to tire more quickly. Healing: By stabbing Amethyst Edge into the ground, Kallen can transmute the Ki in the localized area into a life energy that she can then use to heal her wounds, refreshing her back to her peak. The downside to this ability is that it often leaves her vunerable for however long she keeps it active as she becomes encased in a small layer of light that restricts her vision and her movement. Transformations Unlike the other users of Ki Transcription, whose abilities allow them to manifest a layer of armor around a specific portion of their body, Kallen's use of it allows her to encase herself in a full-body manisfestation of her power. TBD By breaking down various materials around her body using Ki Transcription, Kallen is able to cause her normal form to become surrounded by a darkened coccoon that quickly fades away, revealing her to now appears as a black-and-white humanoid figure. Activating _____ causes Kallen's arms to become bound together in a crossed position by the tight cloth around its shoulders placed in front of her chest. There is a pair of purple armor plating around Kallen's waist, while the cloth around her limbs are capable of extending outwards from her body to form two purple razor-sharp ribbon appendages that can stretch to any length desired and cut like blades. Around Kallen's face is a large metal plate, usually obscuring half of her head, revealing only one of Kallen's stigmata filled eyes. TBD In this stage, Kallen's form changes to resemble a lamia, although she also gains an additional set of arms for combat. Once she activates ______, Kallen stands well above most individuals in height. Kallen now has a physical appearance not unlike that of a nāga: a vaguely humanoid head and torso, with a lack of legs and a serpentine form from the waist downwards. The black-and-white attire of her previous form has disappeared and is replaced by a distinctly mechanical structure, with a curious large eye in its chest region and purple metal extensions jutting out of its shoulders and its waist. TBD Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Characters Category:Character Category:LGBT Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:Earth Resident Category:Martial Arts Student Category:Ki Manipulator Category:Ki Transcription User Category:Psychic Category:Dragon Ball Unmei